The Birthday Girl
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Amalea has a birthday, and her parents dream about how they finally got together. For the Great Prompt Challenge! Disclaimer, as usual: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own "Labyrinth", for that matter. I'm just a poor uni student.


"The Birthday Girl"

Amalea blew out the candles on her mermaid birthday cake. After a scare with a real mermaid when she was three, her parents had tried to cure her of her phobia. Finally, it was the Disney film version of _The Little Mermaid_ that helped her get over her fear.

Now she was just scared of eels. They were fine with that. Well, for the time being.

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouted. Her mummy bent down, and gave her a kiss. Amalea beamed, watching with fascination as her father removed all seven candles – a magical number. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, too, which was unusual. At least, it had been before she was taken by the Goblin King four years ago. Now her daddy always gave her hugs, even in front of his students.

* * *

Hermione collapsed onto their bed after everyone else had gone home. Severus joined her after putting Amalea to bed. She had zonked out a few hours after dessert, just like her friends and honorary cousins. The Snapes' quarters at Hogwarts were finally quiet once again.

They looked at each other.

"Well," she said.

"We have another year before the next one," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" They smiled at each other. "I'm about read to drop off."

"Amalea will sleep late. And, in the event that she _does_ awake early, all of her presents are in her room. She can play with them."

"Good." She yawned. "I'm so lucky. You look after us so well." She leaned over and kissed him. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Hermione," he said, watching her, with a small smile, as she fell asleep. He soon followed; and both dreamed about how they ended up married.

It was a journey that almost ended he same way as the original story of _The Little Mermaid_…

* * *

NINE YEARS AGO

I'm back at Hogwarts, Hermione thought, looking around the Great Hall. It was empty, save for her. By that evening, the Start of Term Feast would be in full swing. She was imagining what the year would bring.

Five years had passed since she had graduated. She wasn't content with accepting any job offer without having completed her education, no matter how much she was offered. So, while Harry and Ron went on to Auror training, she went back to school to study for and complete her NEWTs.

Professor Snape had recovered slowly, but was ready to teach again by the start of the new school year. Defence Against the Dark Arts had been cut from the curriculum for the time being, since there was still the nasty aftertaste of Dark Arts having been taught instead. Therefore, he had gone back to teaching Potions, and Professor Slughorn had retired again.

Ron, unable to understand Hermione's attitude towards her education—placing it above employment—broke up with her during the holidays.

Three months into her 'eighth' year, Hermione formed a crush on her Potions professor.

* * *

Severus had died; actually died. Few people seemed to realise that his life had come to an end, however briefly. Clarity came with death, however, and he was able to get over Lily in that one, flickering moment. With his death came the end of his feelings for her. He got over her, and after only a few weeks in the hospital wing, he set his sights on the lovely Miss Granger.

She had been helping the Healers look after the injured. In fact, she was the one who'd returned as soon as battle was done. There had been fears that he'd been at Death's door—in point of fact, in Death's entrance hall—for too long. Able to be brought back, yes; but would he retain all of his faculties?

One look at his guardian angel, and they all flooded back to him.

"Hello, Miss Granger," he had croaked, sending everyone into a flurry. She had given him such a radiant smile that, had he been able to smile without looking like an idiot, he most certainly would have. Instead, he contented himself with a slow nod.

She had adjusted his pillows.

* * *

"Professor Snape," Hermione said, startled. There he was, standing right behind her. "Sorry, sir. I know I should be upstairs, getting ready for classes, but I just…"

"I understand, Miss Granger," he said. "I was once a new teacher, too."

"Yes," she said. "But you didn't have a choice, did you?"

"No. Not at first."

"When did you change your mind?"

When you returned for your NEWTs, he thought. Instead, he raised an eyebrow.

"What other employment would I have found?"

"That is still a matter of having no choice, sir."

"Honestly," Professor McGonagall said, and she clucked her tongue. "You two still refuse to use your first names? Severus, it was never this difficult when you started here. You took to calling me 'Minerva' right away."

"I started it, Professor," Hermione said, and she shook her head. "Sorry. I know I've been out of Hogwarts for five years; but old habits die hard."

"It won't take long," the headmistress said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just practise. Practise on Severus. He needs to practise on you, too."

Hermione blushed, thinking of the other 'practise' she would like to do with Professor Snape. She nodded, and Professor McGonagall left them alone once again.

Alone with her prince.

* * *

He looked down at the former Gryffindor Princess. When they had been told that she was going to be the Muggle Studies professor, he'd had to put on a façade of disdain, all the while rejoicing on the inside. The previous day she had moved into her quarters. Now she was so close, and yet so far. His rooms were still in the dungeons, and she was floors above.

"How are you… Hermione?" he asked. She looked at her feet, her cheeks red.

"I'm fine, sir; uh, Severus. I'm fine, _Severus_."

"That's better. Come. Would you like some tea?"

She nodded, beaming, and he held out his elbow.

* * *

Their friendship grew over the months that followed. There was definite tension between them, but neither one made a move. Both were convinced, naturally, that their feelings were unrequited. Severus had never had a girlfriend; and Hermione had been dumped for returning to school. Any other relationship she had tried had ended quickly because of her growing feelings for her professor. As colleagues, they didn't date anyone else, preferring to spend their evenings marking assignments and tests together, or having intellectual discussions. Sometimes, both.

George had a birthday party just for family and close friends, to which Hermione was invited. She was tired, and fell asleep sometime after midnight. Fortunately, she didn't have any classes on Friday morning, so she was staying over at the Burrow.

During the night, however, some inconsiderate berk had the gall to colour her hair red, even though April Fool's Day had been over for a few hours. More to the point, she couldn't just turn it back, or change the colour. It would stay red for nine days.

When she discovered this, she returned immediately to Hogwarts in a bad temper, and hid in her rooms. She feared that some people might have seen her—she was passing the Great Hall at the time—but was too angry to think about it. Instead, she threw herself onto her bed, not noticing the owl that was already sitting outside her window.

* * *

With Hermione away for the night, Severus was able to think clearly once again. It was only his desire to impress her that made him recall things relating to whatever they discussed. Other than that, his brains turned to mush whenever she was around him these days, especially at night.

He remembered why he had fought to stay alive. When he died, Dumbledore had been waiting for him.

"I am finally here, Albus. Now leave me alone. I wish to rest."

"There is plenty of time for you to rest on earth. You must return."

"Why? The Dark Lord is no more."

"Go back, Severus. Go back for love. Live for love."

"What love?"

"So much love can be found down there, if you only know where to look."

With one last twinkly gaze, Dumbledore left. It was then that Severus felt the tug of life… and he let his rescuers do their job.

Bearing all of this in mind, he knew. He had found love, and he wasn't going to let the chance pass him by. He couldn't stand this yearning. He had to do something about it.

So he sat down and wrote her a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? Not as friends. As a date._

_Severus._

* * *

Her heart leapt. He wanted to date her! She squealed, and did a little happy dance, shaking her head and punching the air.

But as one clump of hair hit her face, so did reality.

She turned to her full-length mirror, and looked at her now-red hair. She got a note from him, asking her on a date, the day she returned to Hogwarts with hair like… like _hers_.

He didn't want her. He only asked her because… because…

"I'm such a fool," she whispered. She scrunched up the letter, and sat down to write a reply.

_Professor,_

_I cannot accept your invitation. It is unfair to go out with something when the feelings are one-sided._

_Hermione._

* * *

It never occurred to Severus, when he next saw her, that her newly-dyed hair had something to do with her reply. Instead, it only reinforced his heartache. It was almost like Lily was rejecting him, only worse. Because this time, he felt more emotionally invested.

One evening, he went to her rooms to try again. Her hair had gone back to normal, which made it easier. When it was red, the rejection was still raw. Now he no longer felt stabbing pains all over his body whenever he saw her.

Now they were just restricted to his heart.

When he got to her quarters, he could hear her talking to someone on the floo.

"…great to see you again, Neville. The Three Broomsticks at three tomorrow? Great! Bye."

He pulled away from the door. He took two deep breaths, and then ran all the way back to his dungeon rooms.

You fool, he told himself. He fell to his knees by the fireplace. For the first time in a long time, Severus Snape hyperventilated. You bloody fool. I can understand her being too beautiful to consider me. But surely she deserves someone with more intelligence than _Longbottom_?

He slammed his fist on the threadbare rug, and winced. His feelings overwhelmed him, and he fell to the left, leaning against the armchair Hermione used when she visited him. Placing his folded arm on the seat, he cried.

He couldn't live like this. Not anymore.

He wouldn't.

* * *

It was great catching up with Neville. He'd wanted to consult with her about becoming the Herbology teacher. And, although he pretended otherwise, to find out how hostile Severus would be if joined the staff. The questions about Severus, however, just brought tears to Hermione's eyes, tears which she blinked back.

Only twenty minutes in, someone called for Neville through the floo. It was Hannah.

"Your grandmother's gone to St. Mungo's," she said. "You have to go there. _Now_."

"Sorry, Hermione," Neville said, standing quickly. "Owl me?"

"Sure, Neville. Let me know how she is, okay?"

"Bye!"

So Hermione trudged back to school half-heartedly, more than half an hour early. She kicked along a few stones, sighed as she opened the gate, and started to make her way across the grounds. From a distance, she could see someone, clad all in black, by the lake. Against her better judgment, she walked towards him, until she saw something catch the sunlight.

* * *

He looked up at the castle, and then turned his back on it, instead looking in the direction of Hogsmeade. Hermione was down there. He sighed. He'd been saying goodbye to Hogwarts for almost half an hour. Finally at peace, he raised the blade to his chest.

"Farewell, Hermione," he whispered, voice choked with unrelenting tears. "I love you, even in death."

"Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!"

He was frozen in place. The knife had flown from his hand, nearly slitting his palm, and now he couldn't move. Not that he would have. Hermione's voice had taken him by surprise. If he didn't have the evidence of being in a Full-Body Bind, he would have sworn that he was hearing things.

"You idiot!" she yelled, striding over until she was in front of him. She released him from the bind. "What did you think you were doing? We worked so hard to save you, and you didn't even give it a year before you decided to off yourself. How is that living?"

"I have no one to live for," he said. "Nothing, and no one. Nobody would miss me."

"_I'd_ miss you, you git," she said. "How could you be so selfish?"

"You don't care about me."

"I do." She didn't bother to swipe away the angry tears. "I care about you, and I'm not the only one."

"But you're the only one that I want," he said, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"And you're the only one that _I_ want."

They stared at each other for several seconds, breathing hard.

"I am?" he whispered. She nodded, eyes wide.

"Ever since Christmas, five and a half years ago."

He chuckled. "I've loved you even longer."

"You love me?" she squeaked. He looked horrified by his confession, but nodded slowly. "Oh, thank the gods." She threw her arms around his shoulders, and kissed the scars Nagini had left behind. "I love you, too. I didn't realise it until I'd left Hogwarts to go to university. I thought it was just a crush. But it wasn't." She shook her head violently. "No, it wasn't."

He pulled her close, unwilling to let her go. Ever.

* * *

They didn't wait long to get married. He proposed to her the next day, after taking the morning off to go to Diagon Alley and buy a ring. The wedding was less than a month later. After a year, Hermione fell pregnant with Amalea, and went into labour the night before school resumed. The birth took place in the hospital wing, so they were released to go to the Start of Term Feast.

Seven years—and one day—later, Hermione announced to her husband that they were going to be parents again.

He stared at her for a moment, and then smiled.

**

* * *

**

This is the sequel to the (so far) unwritten story "Rescue and Reunite".

…**Well, it's never bothered me before. (Look at "A Note of Regret" and "Hogwarts to the Rescue".)**

**Come on, as though I'd have an unhappy ending for my first cross-over fic!**

**But more on that when the story is written and posted.**

**It's also for the Great Prompt Challenge. My prompts were dessert, yearn, romance, and "The Little Mermaid". Kudos to those who pick up on the parallels with the original story, as opposed to the Disney film.**

**Please review!**


End file.
